Gothic Passion on a Festively Dark Night
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Togami hosts the annual Halloween party for his classmates and other students of Hope's Peak Academy. As he sits back and lets the night stretch on with Mioda's music pounding outside, he finds Celestia very interested with his set-up. Celestia/Togami


Written for the DanganHalloween Exchange on tumblr!

Gothic Passion On A Festively Dark Night

The Togami family was esteemed in everything they pursued, and that included throwing lavish Halloween parties. While the party was mostly contained to the vast foyer, it still captured the terrifying beauty of the season. Muted oranges, reds, and yellows filled the room, coloring the curtains, carpets, and tablecloths. While most would employ frivolous decorations like fake spiderwebs or plastic skeletons to hang from the ceiling, Togami had his maids fix the violet chandeliers with fiery candles and dimmed the lights, allowing a ghoulishly purple hue to drift down from the ceiling. The scent of rich pumpkin spice seemed to fill every corner, mingling with the fragrance of decadence from the kitchen, a sign of the upcoming Halloween feast.

It was an elegantly macabre celebration. Smirking as he reclined in his armchair, he crossed his legs and held out his cup. A maid poured him another glass of black wine. He let his gaze drift to the others, spotting a few upperclassmen gallivanting outside to hear the twisted tunes of the one and only Mioda Ibuki. Knowing her chaotic music would fit the party's mood, he had bought her services and had her perform on the lawn, which was filled to the brim with Halloween regalia. A quick glance out the window gave him a clear view of antique gravestones and jack-o-lanterns. The flashing scarlet and silver lights from her set-up almost blinded him as her music pounded against the walls of his mansion. While he would have been aggravated by the noise on any regular day, Halloween was a special night of fright and discord, and as Mioda shredded on her guitar, Togami smirked while the student body of Hope's Peak Academy roared in harmonious pandemonium.

Most of the students had gone outside to dance. It gave him time to relax and enjoy the subtle taste of his wine. They would return for dinner festivities before most of them would leave to Trick or Treat, a concept he found embarrassingly juvenile. They were all older teenagers, a few upperclassmen of the 77th class already hitting adulthood, but he kept his criticism to himself for the sake of appearing like a good host.

The ones who remained inside were the usual suspects. Fukawa and Naegi's little sister, who had somehow made it through security, were exploring Togami's mansion. Fukawa, dressed as a witch, and Komaru, dressed as her feline familiar, explored the decorated marble busts of past heads of the Togami family. Komaru giggled and fixed Fukawa's witch's cap over the bust of Togami's great-grandmother, earning a snicker in return until Fukawa set it back on her head.

Sonia, Koizumi, and Nanami scampered past Togami, the latter offering a quick wave as she kept her attention on her Game Girl Advance. Sonia, dressed as Alice with blood splatter on her baby blue dress and holding a fake knife, guided the werewolf photographer and Pac-Man gamer to a conference room where Togami had set up a plethora of horrifying movies to watch. He heard her gush about his selection, claiming that he had rare movies from her home country, which made a hint of a smirk press into his cheek.

Instead of regular silverware, Togami had his servants set out antiques with curved hilts, which quickly captured the attention of Celestia Ludenberg. He kept his eyes on her back, the lace of her ebony dress in the patterns of intricate cobwebs. Her sharp as tacks heels clicked on the floor, her dress sashaying with each step as she inspected his decor before flicking her head over her shoulder to leer at him.

"I have the same silverware, you know," she said, her black-lipped smile appearing genuine. "Seeing it used for a Halloween party really drives home the Gothic atmosphere, no?"

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stood, saying, "Well, I suppose I had some influence."

"Oh? Who would you say influenced you?" She skirted closer to him. "Could you say it was moi?"

Togami glanced at her up and down, taking in the full appearance of her costume. Her desire for vampires was on full display. The bloody red and black Gothic dress adorned in white lace and silver studs captivated anyone who looked for too long. It reached down to her mid-thigh, the back fanning out to fall by her ankles. Her feet were decorated with jet black heels. Her regular ring was present, appearing sharper to match the fangs flashing in her smile. The scarlet choker around her pale neck had a speckle of gold sewn into the fabric, matching the flecks of gold found in her contact lenses. Thigh high fishnets and velvet ribbons in her drills finished the look, giving her an air of cool malevolence, which could have taken down the religious zealots of the Middle Ages.

Celes truly had become the vampire she always wanted to be and flaunted it. She stared at Togami with wide eyes, inspecting his outfit with a curt tilt of her head. Cupping her rouged cheek, she asked, "Might I ask why you aren't dressed up for the occasion? It's your party after all."

Crossing his arms, Togami felt the floor vibrate. Mioda's music continued thrashing against his mansion, Fukawa uttering a squeak and falling down from somewhere as if in response.

"Could it be that you couldn't get in to the spirit of the season?" She chuckled and set her fingers to her chin. "Perhaps the great Togami Byakuya couldn't find a proper Halloween costume while he was finishing preparations?"

"As if I would stoop to that level of childishness," he said, scoffing. He flicked his nose to the ceiling, a gesture he knew would knew would irritate Celes by the subtle wrinkle in her brow. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a Halloween costume when I'm almost an adult."

Celes leaned forward, her hands cupping in front of her stomach. "I suppose that's a proper answer, but I'm rather disappointed. I expected some level of...Gothic from you."

Togami hummed. That word always slipped out of Celes. Her passion for the Gothic and disturbed was always forefront in everything she did. Empowered by Halloween, he supposed she had expected that same passion from him.

"Well, what would you have dressed me as? A vampire butler?" His chuckle pressed against his closed lips. Finishing his drink, he handed the glass to a nearby servant and shook his head. "How like you, Celes. You're always thinking of your dream."

"Of course," she said, clapping her hands. Her heels clicked as she stepped towards him, the space between them only an inch. "Why, having you in a sleek tuxedo, outfitted with fangs and crimson eyes, I think you would be my favorite of them all." Lowering her voice to a whisper, she asked, "Perhaps I could turn you into one?"

Her question purred in his ears. The sweet air caroused them as Celes leaned forward. She showed off her fangs, which seemed to shine dangerously under the dim lights. Togami took a breath, his heart skipping a beat as Celes traced a blue vein from under his collar, commenting that she could truly turn him into a vampire if he asked.

Before he could answer, Celes kissed him. The wine on his lips intoxicated them. Togami could have given in to her right then and there, feeling like he would melt under her desire. The victims of the vampires from the Gothic age, he truly understood them as Celes pulled away, her eyes glinting with delight.

"Well, my beloved servant, go get me some wine," she said, pivoting on her heels, "and I'll meet you in the movie room. I hear Sonia picked a gruesome one."

Evident from Koizumi uttering a shrill shriek, Togami grinned and nodded. He watched Celes leave, spellbound as she vanished around the corner towards the conference room. Not even the pounding music outside could dampen his mood as he turned to a maid, who handed him two glasses of their favorite wine. The rich plum taste and color reminded him of her, and as he followed after her, Togami decided Halloween wasn't as juvenile as he once believed.


End file.
